


Long Time Sunshine

by uwu_tbh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_tbh/pseuds/uwu_tbh
Summary: Yohane steps on a banana peel and falls.
Kudos: 4





	Long Time Sunshine

Ah, Sunday in Numazu, such a beautiful day, such a beautiful time; weather is hot and pretty, the water looks amazingly fresh, the seafood smells tasty; the seagulls fly carelessly, searching for food, while the carps swim around with no worries at all and the crabs fight to death in the sand. Such a gorgeous landscape, such an overly stunning scene that could make any tourist cry while being thankful for the gift of life, was truly unremarkable and common to the nine girls that conformed Aqours.  
Yes, it was summer. They loved summer, it was the season they all were free, they all could practice all day with no worries. Was it fun? Probably, they knew Dia was going to make them work really hard, until their legs couldn't move anymore and their bodies were completely covered in sweat, yet, they really liked to work that much, they felt accomplished after doing it, they really loved to practice their dances, their songs, their formations. Also, they could take days off and go wander around as a group, that was really fun too.  
This Sunday was one of those days off, Aqours went to the mall, as they wanted to buy some stuff and probably eat ice cream. While walking through the main hall, Yoshiko decided to bring out a banana and start it. "It's really good for ya' body and it has a lot of potasium!" She said as she was almost done eating the banana. Once she was done, she launched the peel, trying to get it in the rubbish bin in one try. However, the peel didn't land inside the bin, actually it landed pretty far. "Where were you aiming at, zura?" Taunted Hanamaru while smirking.  
Yoshiko, pissed off and successfully taunted by Hanamaru, went to pick the peel up and take it to the rubbish bin. Or was she gonna launch it again? Who knows. She headed northwest, the direction she threw the peel at, which was pretty bad taking into consideration the bin was in the northeast. Coincidently, there was a crepe stand in the northwest, and Mari was feeling kinda hungry. "Hey Yoshiko!" She shouted at her from the group. "Could you buy me a crepe?" Yoshiko couldn't hear her quite clearly, so she turned her head to the group, all while still walking. "What did you s-" Yoshiko stepped on the banana peel, the ground became slippery under her shoe as she felt the swift breeze of the coast and the small breeze created by her momentum both hitting her face, as she felt her balance being forced out of her body by the power of physics. For a moment, she really wanted the planet not to attract stuff to its center, for a moment, she really wished gravity was not a thing. Then, for a brief second, she realised it was gonna hurt really bad. Should she put her hands and try to stop her fall? Should she try to use her forearms to suppress the hit? She turned around as quick as the human body can react when the brain knows pain is coming and tries to evade it. She really didn't know what to do in the moment, she ended up in a weird pose. Then, she felt the hit, it was really quick, she could almost not feel it, but it was a critical hit. She hit her head against the ground. The sound was quiet, it wasn't really a hard hit, but in her mind, she thought she hit her head with a rock, maybe with metal or diamond. She suggested her own mind and body to think it was really bad.  
After a while, she woke up in a white room, she opened her eyes and saw Hanamaru and Riko looking at her, while all the other girls were outside, waiting. "Uh, what happened, Zuramaru?" Yoshiko asked, but she got no response. "Hey hey Zuramaru, talking to you!" Still, no response, Hanamaru didn't even move at all. "Oy Riko, what do you think it's happening to her?" Again, no response, from any of them. She then noticed they weren't even blinking. A chill went through her spine, she started to sweat, and her sweat was as cold as ice; her face was pale, her eyes were wide open, her brain cells were working extremely fast, trying to figure out what was happening.  
Something came up to her mind, what if she hit them? She punched Hanamaru, but her punch went through her face, leaving a black hole were once was Hanamaru's chubby face with a blank expression. This black hole, then, started sucking up everything in the room and outside of it. Everything, from the bed she woke up in to the girls walls she could see through the windows, everything was being swallowed up, including, of course, the eight girls. At the end of the chaos, there was only Yoshiko, sorrounded by an indescriptible colour, it wasn't black, it wasn't really a tone of grey or white. It may seem that, all in all, it really wasn't. "Is this the void?" Yoshiko thought.  
Was it? She didn't know what to do, as there was literally nothing to do, or feel, or see, or hear, there was no heat or cold, there was no gravity, there was not a single thing. Her brain would eventually stop working, so her first thought was to count every second until she either passes out or is released from this madness. But this wasn't quite a solution, as time didn't exist there, no second mattered, she didn't get older, the time she was counting was only an illusion, even when it was never real, it somewhat existed as a tool for humans to measure the rate at which things changed and got older, but in that situation there was no value to it. Also, past a certain point, she didn't even know how were some numbers read, like, how do you even read 10^24?  
Once she didn't know what number was next, she gave up, she started thinking about things, things that never really crossed her mind. After a lot, an awful lot of weird, unimportant thoughts, something came to her. "What's the real worth of money? What's the worth of my art?" She asked herself, as she started to think she may never get out of there, she may never be able to enjoy herself as an idol anymore, she could never sing together with her dear friends. She started to feeling it, while not really wanting to accept it, her mind was torturing her with the thought. " What if it is worthless? Nobody will remember us in a hundred years, we'll be long gone by then and so will be our memory, the thought than we once existed will never cross through any of the lads living in that age, so, is my art really worth existing, if it will only exist for me and the people around me duing a certain age, during a certain time, and will never be talked about by the future generations, who will forever ignore any of us, or the people that sorround us, or our production ever existed?" Thought to herself as she started to cry. Her beautiful, clear as diamonds, tears dropped and swiftly slid down her well preserved yet colourless cheeks, however they never left them, they couldn't go anywhere else as there was not a force attracting them to a certain place. Soon enough, a weird chunk of tears originated in her chin.  
Much to her surprise, this chunk of tears took form, took colour, shaped itself. Yoshiko was extremely pale now, her blood just didn't know where to go or what to do. Yet, what put her in that state wasn't really being forever trapped in an endless, completely nought place, no, what really made her worry, what stripped her out of her calm, was the fact that the shape that this chunk of tears took was her own. From the bun to the feet, everything but what she only could assume it was the clothing, as it was only an almost shapeless formation of tears that resembled no human characteristics, was the same. As the shape took colour, she reaffirmed that shapeless formation was actually clothing, a black and white, really long dress, in an old fashionable gothic lolita style. Once the tears were done, the new being, born from nothing but liquid and salt, introduced itself. "Oh, pain, sorrow you feel, my righteous princess. Oh, your own brain has betrayed you, you're suffering thanks to it. My lady, my own self, let me introduce myself as your guide. Yohane is my name, if I'm real or not is not of our concern!" Said the being, now known as Yohane, as she approached Yoshiko and switfly touched her chin, with such delicacy. "Oh my, we together are the Fallen Angel, my queen, don't feel down as our crown will fall. We shall not let our Little Demons down, madame."  
"What in the world..." Yoshiko responded, not quite sure of anything really, her brain could not accept this. She had always thought Yohane to be an alter ego she used to cover her own insecurities and messy personality. After all, no matter is she stood out for being wacky and weird, she'd stood out at least. But no, there was she, Yohane, the Fallen Angel, talking directly to her. Ah! They are one! But are they really? Where does Yoshiko draw the line that separates Yohane's personality and hers? What traits should she expect this Yohane to have? Should she expect something that resembled her, or something of her own? How could Yohane be a separate entity, if it was only a mask that needed Yoshiko's personality to be complete? These and a miriad of questions more were going around her head. "No, don't think, my lady." Spoke Yohane as she put her finger on Yoshiko's lips. "Look, look at our sorroundings, we're on the very genesis of it all!"  
And they were. Out of the void, a huge, colourful explosion, caused by the unstoppable movement of some particles, gave birth to dust, and the dust to clusters, and the clusters to stars, and the light was born. Rocks formed, here and there, everywhere, they pieced themselves together, they destroyed each other, after all, there was still a lot of chaos. One of these rocks, after being destroyed, was launched in Yoshiko's direction, the hit was gonna hurt and she knew it. She was even questioning what was she breathing or how could she be there, floating around. But there was no time, she couldn't fly away for the speed of the rock was humongous. Yet when the rock reached her, it passed right through her body, doing no damage. She felt nothing, nor the hit nor the rock passing through her. Absolutely nothing at all. But this didn't stop the madness going around. By a matter of chance, some rocks got to form really giant rocks and, as the giant bodies they were, developed a force that was meant to hold themselves together, but also attracted nearby small rocks and other bodies. By now, Yoshiko, who had stopped counting the seconds, had spent what in human measures would be hundres, or thousands of millions of years, yet she had not aged a single second.  
"Oh hey, look, this is our home!" Yohane said as she pointed at one of the big rocks, this one had a kind of red colouring. Not quite how Yoshiko remembered Earth being but she just accepted it, at this point she didn't feel like arguing anymore. She could move, suddenly. She could control where she was going in the 3D space this environment offered. Yohane led her to the giant rock, and as they landed, Yoshiko could see it wasn't as she remembered. A floor full of lava, an open sky, that couldn't be called a sky for there was no atmosphere, and the outer space was perfectly observable, acidic rain, volcans everywhere. She was terrified, yet she only could wander around as there was nothing, no oxygen, no life at all. There were a lot of rocks floating around, and Yoshiko could see every single one getting closer, she saw a light blue coloured rock falling as a meteorite, and as it impacted, the ice particles on it melted and brought something new to this big messy rock: water. Not only water but small organisms that set out and started developing themselves around their very own needs, yet they still weren't able to produce oxygen, while others became what we know as bacteriae. "Behold, our future little demons, this is their most primitive form, this is our most primitive form. Ah, look at them going around and becoming whatever they need." Yohane pointed as she took Yoshiko's soft right hand. Through the millions of years both of them spent there, these microorganisms evolved and started producing oxygen, all while a great mass of rocks stood out of the newly formed great ocean of a fluid made of that pseudo-water made of bacteriae, water and proto-lava.   
Thanks to these microorganisms, the atmosphere of the planet changed a lot, it was a heavy air and a weird sky, but it resembled more what it looked like during Yoshiko's times. This big mass of rocks started separating and reorganizing itself as the climate developed and became colder and colder. These microorganisms and bacteriae kept evolving, some died off, some stayed the way they were, some started growing, some became red proto-plants. Nothing to be spoiled, there were no words, no thoughts around the world, only life following its beautiful yet tragic course. But, whilst these developed happened, the planet became really cold, it became a snowball, the oceans froze. Some millions of years later, the first animals appeared in these cold times. Reptiles and fishes, whilst not being the same, were practically on the same category. "Oh these animals, don't you think this is quite boring?" Yohane asked, at the same time she snapped her fingers. Everything vanished, everything reshaped. Earth looked more familiar, but with a lot more trees. "Oh, there they are!" A group of what we could only describe as hairy humans were preparing to hunt. Then, as the force of their spears and the edge of the tip were piercing through an ancient animal's skin, everything froze. Then, Yoshiko was able to see everything, the whole history of humanity, all the past, the present, the future. All she saw was a history of blood, a history of war and misery; she saw the man beating the man, the father losing his son, the wife losing her husband, the daughter losing her brother. She saw darkness, she saw blood in the past, lies in the present, and a wicked future. She cried, she cried a lot. She screamed, she was completely horrorized. "Why are you showing me this!?" Yoshiko screamed in tears. " Why do you hate me this much?!"  
"No." Replied Yohane. "No, you completely misunderstood it. I'd like to encourage you to look at it again, look closely this time." "No, I won't!" Yoshiko tried to punch Yohane, "This was horrible!" Yohane, however, forced her to watch all of it again. So she did, her senses were all paying full atention. Despite being the same images, she now saw people. People striving to survive, and not only to survive but to assure the well-being of the ones around them. Themselves, their families, their communities, and lastly, their state. She saw people being forced to do things they didn't want for this wellbeing, she saw people forcing themselves to say stuff they didn't think for this wellbeing. Lust, envy, wrath; all of these feelings were always under the major need of reaching this well-being. But there was an important moment in the distant past, a moment that would forever change this need for well-being. Power, the community was formed, someone needed to lead it. Then came the state, someone needed to lead it. It was power what was at stake, it was power what became the real evil. Power is an addiction, once a person reaches power, it will do whatever it's needed to stay there, or to delegitimize the one that's in power in order to get there again. Power corrupts people, power corrupted the men, but, after all, it was this same power what gave men greatness. Thousands of soldiers, hundreds of politicians, not a single one of them was great, thanks to the simple fact that they held no power.   
All in all, she understood the need for power was just a complement for the need for well-being. The ones in power have always and will always want to control the ones under them to do as they want for their own benefit. She could see everything now, every single invention, every single law, they were made to satisfy one of these two needs, sometimes both. She also saw the present,completely changed by the era of social media. These needs were still in charge. People saying they support causes they don't care about, say they support things or people they don't because they care too much about their own status and how they're seen by others. The ones that were in power attack the ones currently in power with words, the people that feel they're morally superior attack the ones that don't care about it. Everything looks horrible. The future she saw was truly wicked, as the biggest economical powerhouses fell on their own weight and the governments used censorship and manipulation of scientific results as a way to silence any oppositor. But she saw what makes us humans. Men struggling, men loving, men using all her forces for good causes, men sacrificing themselves out of pride and love for their families and their countries, for their causes. Oh, the men, oh, the women, living through all of the dark ages of humanity, forcing themselves to stand up even when the whole world pushes them down. People fighting for their right to live, their right to talk, their right to freely think.  
"Do you understand now, my sweet woman?" Yohane asked. "Do you understand now what's the value of your art?" "I do now" Yoshiko reflexed. "There is not a real value to it, as the value assigned to my art will always depend on who watches it. There is not real meaning to my art as there is not meaning to power or to life for everyone will die and their memories will fade. Oh, workings of man, driven far from the path. I live for the sweet moments, for the brief light of my own existance, no matter who notices it or who cares about it, no matter that my mind or my knowledge will be forever lost after I die, what matters is that I existed, even if there are no registers of it, I will have existed and nothing can erase that."  
"My sweet girl, you have reached your own answer, now wake up, your friends wait for you out there."  
After a while, she woke up in a white room, she opened her eyes and saw Hanamaru and Riko looking at her, while all the other girls were outside, waiting. "Uh, what happened, Zuramaru?" Yoshiko asked. "You stepped on a banana peel and hit your head on the ground-zura." "And how long was I unconcious?" "Almost 5 minutes." Replied Riko. Yoshiko could see Mari eating a crepe while the other girls looked through the window. "Oy I kinda wanna eat a banana, care to come with me? I'll go get one." "She'll never learn-zura."  
Yoshiko didn't remember a thing. She bought a banana and ate it. It was delicious, it's flavor was unmeasurable, such an exquisite, godlike sweetness, and a good amount of potasium, could never be matched by any other fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like 5 hours, it's supposed to be a jokefic but meh, my humour is kinda weird I guess. If anything, it's meant to be funny for how overly ridiculous it is.


End file.
